Clannad
What is it? Clannad is a visual novel, Manga and anime. The visual novel was launched on April 28th 2004 and the entire anime series followed in 2007-2009 when it was officially launched in North America. In 2007 the first film was relesed and prooved to be a huge succses. It's first OVA and episode were released between 2007-9. It was produced by Key studios and dubbed in english. It is subbed in many langiages such as English, Spanish and possibly in Francis The film was relesed on September 15th 2007 and is a running total of 90 minutes. When was it created? The visual novel was launched in April of 2004 The Anime movie was relesed in 2007 The Manga was relesed between 2005 and 2009 The Anime was relesed between 2007-2009 Films [[Tomoya Okazaki]] is an outcast at his school. He and his fellow outcast school buddy [[Youhei Sunohara]] are delinquents and don't concentrait or participate at school. Tomoya hates his father for partially abonding him mentally when he was a child. And promises to never talk to him, dispite his father later coming to his senses and attampting to lend him lunch money. This is because of an inciddent that happend when Tomoya was fifteen. He had just got a scholar ship into a school on Basket ball when his father comes home very drunk and trying to give him amazing Sushi. Tomoya say's he's not hungry. At which his father gets very angry and rams Tomoya into a window causing him to bleed and rip a tendant in his shoulder. Tomoya can no longer lift his right arm above 90 degrees and is kicked out of the basketball team. One day while walking to his High school, Tomoya meets [[Nagisa furukawa]] . Due to her having a mysterious illness, Nagisa is repeting her last semester because of her being overally absent from school. She claims to never make it up the hill and needs help. Tomoya frowns and asks "Why should I care who folls me anyway?" She promptly makes hast to persuit him and the two find themselves meeting more than they would have planned. They form a very close bond over Nagisa wanting to revive the drama club so that Nagisa can perform her one women play at the founders festival. and Tomoya, along with [[Miss Ibuki]] (an engaged Teacher of some defencive strength and a younger sister-[[Fuko Ibuki]] -in a coma) and Sunohara help Nagisa to star in a one woman play. Throughout the whole film. Tomoya has a repeted dream when he is bodyless and is looking for something or someone. But he doesn't know who. As it turns out, the one woman play that Nagisa is hosting happens to complete Tomoya's dream. While Nagisa performs Tomoya slowly works out what she means to him. Nagisa talks about meeting someone who has been waiting for her for ever. Under the tree of promises. By this time Tomoya is in shock. He cannot believe that he and Nagisa have had that special connection for so long. He calls her beautiful. He rushes onto the stage and tells Nagisa how much he loves her. She is surprised at first but then responds by embracing him. Nagisa has to repeate her last year again, because after the play, she becomes very ill and has to stay in bed a lot. However during that year Nagisa and Tomoya become husband and wife and their family becomes larger with all their friends coming back to visit them again ([[Kyou Fujibashi|Kyou Fujibayshi]] , [[Tomoyo Sakagami]] and [[Youhei Sunohara]] ) they (along with [[Sanae Furukawa]] and [[Akio Furukawa]]) sing the [[Big Dango Family song]] with [[Yuske Yoshino]] an ex singer, Tomoya's boss and Miss Ibuki's husband-playing the guitar. Five years on, Tomoya is depressed and still visited by friends. The reason why is only revieled when Youhei Sunohara rememberes the date. Tomoyo stands up and prepares a shrine with a picture of Nagiain the middle. Showing the memory of her passing away. Youhei and Tomoyo leave. Youhei starts crying and asking why Tomoya no longer treats him like a friend. Tomoyo prompts by saying to give him time. The next Scene shows Tomoya running through a hospital to see a doctor and mr and Mrs Furukawa and the doctor telling them that Nagisa's baby is fine but "I cannot say the same for them mother" This meant that in her condition Nagisa had to loose the baby, or herself. It shows her in childbirth in the hospital with them trying to keep her alive. She is saying how she is seeing everyone at the top of the hill where she and Tomoya first met. She says it's hard but every one is there. Tomoya tells her not to go, but to stay here. Unfortunately Nagisa passes away and Tomoya goes into a state of depression for the next five years and never sees his daughter growing up, as she is taken into the care of Nagisa's parents. They name her Ushio-as Tomoya and Nagisa planned by the sea when Nagisa was Pregnant. Thus way it would suit a baby boy or Girl. The scene moves onto Tomoya being forced onto a train by Mr and Mrs Yoshino. He asks "Are you trying to kidnap me?" and they do not answer. But pick up old friends along their journey. They arrive at the trainstation after tomoya screaming at them on the train demanding to get off. They explain that a very dear person gave them tickets to the big Dango family camp. This turns out to be Tomoya's father. At the train station Tomoya is told to go and search on a platform. He does so grudgingly. No doubt under the impression that he is being set up. He then spots [[Ushio]] , cluthing a green Dango. They run to one another but she trips and he catches her just in time. He seems to realise that he has been a reckless father just as his father had been. In that moment he clams to see Nagisa standing under [[The Tree Of Promises]] waving...just like always. Characters [[Tomoya Okazaki]] [[Nagisa Furukawa]] [[Naoyuki Okazaki]] [[Youhei Sunohara]] [[Kyou Fujibayshi]] [[Ryou Fujibayshi]] [[Kotomi Ichinose]] [[Fuko Ibuki Sanae Furukawa Akio Furukawa Kouko Ibuki Yuske Yoshino Mei Sunohara Ushio Okasaki|Fuko Ibuki ]] Sanae Furukawa Akio Furukawa Kouko Ibuki Yuske Yoshino Mei Sunohara Ushio Okasaki [[Tomoyo Sakagami]] [[Atsuko Okazaki]] (Died in a car accident) Episodes Produced by Kyoto Animation. There are 24 Clannad epiodes or each series. One of each series was and OVA of if Nagisa never existed in another world and what life would be like then. They were relsed on DVD in 2008 #On the hillside where the cherry blossoms flutter #The first step #Once again after crying #Let's find friends #The scenary after carving #The older and younger sister's founders festival #Star-Shaped feelings #The wind that vanishes into dusk #Until the end of the dream #The girl Genius' challange #The after school Rhaposdy #Hidden world #Garden of Memories #Theory of everything #Stuck problem #3 on 3 #A room without anyone #Counter measures #A new life #A hidden past #Face toward the school festival #Two shadows Extra. The events of the summer holidays OVA. Another world:Tomoyo chapter Japanese/English Actors Tomoya:Yuichi Nakamura (anime), David Matranga (English) Nagisa:Mai Nakahara (Japanese), Luci Christian (English) Kyou Fujibayashi:Ryo Hirohashi(Japanese), Shelly Calene-Black(English) Kotomi Ichinose:Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Emily Neves (English) Tomoyo Sakagami:Houko Kuwashima (Japanese), Kaytha[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaytha_Coker ]Coker (English), Ryoko Tanaka (''Tomoyo After'') Fuko Ibuki:Ai Nonaka (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English) Ushio Okazaki: Staomi Koorogi(Japanese), Luci Christian (English) Youhei Sunohara:Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English) Gallery Notes